


By Your Side

by owarisosalty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, I am so sorry, I just had to, I was crying while writting this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owarisosalty/pseuds/owarisosalty
Summary: Soulmates. That is what Akaashi and Bokuto are called by everyone. But no one is immortal. And one day, and accident would cost someone their life.





	By Your Side

Old tales say that humans used to have a head with two faces, four arms and four legs. But one day, the powerful Greek God Zeus split the humans into halves, each getting a face, two arms and two legs. Since that day, they were doomed to search the world for their other half. This is what we call soulmates.

Usually, it’s hard finding your soulmate. Most of the humans never find them. Yet, everyone knows that Bokuto and Akaashi were meant to be. They met three years ago in a small coffee shop next to their college. And since that day, no one has ever seen them apart. After one year, they moved in together. After the second year, they were already making plans for their future. Bokuto will start work after his graduation, and wait for one year until Akaashi is done so they can travel the world and make as many memories as possible.

Now, with only one year left for Bokuto, and two for Akaashi, their dream was still untouched and their love was still as beautiful as the first day. They gush over each other constantly, and most of the time, their friend Kuroo has to listen to everything. But he doesn’t mind. No one could hate their love.

 

* * *

 

 

Just like usual, Bokuto and Kuroo were hanging around, waiting for Akaashi’s last class to finish. But today, Bokuto was more excited than any other normal day. He kept looking around, making sure no one could listen to him, before turning towards Kuroo with a grin on his face. The black haired man was confused about this rather weird side of Bokuto. Usually, he loved being loud and didn’t care about others. But this time, it was completely different.

Bokuto looked one more time behind before pulling a small box out of his pocket. Kuroo’s eyes widened, his confused face replaced by the same grin as his friend.

“Oh? I guess our little Bokuto wants to be a grown man now?” Kuroo said, eyebrows raised.

“It’s nothing to be crazy over. We can call it a promise ring. Because I promise to forever be by his side.”

Kuroo could never get bored of their young love.

 

* * *

 

 

Even if they spent all their time together, Bokuto never knew when to give Akaashi the ring. He didn’t think it would be so difficult. Even if both of them knew they could never be separated, this ring would mean a lot to Bokuto. It felt like their fate was finally tight by a ribbon.

As days went on, Bokuto’s ideas were slowly running away. And when he actually has the chance, the totally forgets the box he has been caring in his pocket for the past three months.  
But today will finally be the day. Bokuto even wrote it on his hand to not forget it. He had a free day, so he would prepare a candle light dinner for him and Akaashi before he gets home from his boring classes and give him the ring. It had to happen today. He felt like it was a special day.

The moment Akaashi closed their door, Bokuto jumped out of bed, went to the kitchen with his phone in his left hand, searching for every receipt possible. He was going for the jackpot. Everything had to be perfect. He didn’t even accept Kuroo’s help since he wanted to do it all by himself. He thought it would mean more to Akaashi that way.

Bokuto didn’t miss a beat. Everything was going perfectly. By the time it was Akaashi’s first break, he was already done with the first dish and half way through the second. He decided to do the soup and the meat first since the salad could be done faster if Akaashi happened to miss a class. For dessert, he has bought a cake that should arrive a few minutes before Akaashi would.

 

* * *

 

 

Bokuto was impressed with himself. He succeeded in finishing everything before his time could run out. Even the cake was there. Now, all he had to do was wait.

It wasn’t unusual for Akaashi to be a little late, he loved taking a longer path around the city, to look around.

But being close to two hours late wasn’t pleasant. Especially for Bokuto. He even told Akaashi not to be late, and the boy promised.

But something was strange. Bokuto didn’t even get a text, a warning for this lateness. He called Kuroo, asking if he heard anything about his boyfriend, but his friend was just as clueless as him. Ending the call, Bokuto waited a few minutes before his phone rang again. He picked it, wishing it was Akaashi.

“Hello, may I speak with any relatives of Keiji Akaashi?” That voice certainly wasn’t Akaashi’s. It was a lot deeper and scarier.

“I am.” The words barely left Bokuto’s mouth.

“This is the police department of Kanta. We are calling to inform that Keiji Akaashi was in an accident and he is currently at the hospital…”. Bokuto didn’t wait for the end of the phone call. He jumped off the sofa, put his shoes on and ran towards the hospital. There was only one, no way he could miss it.

Arriving at the hospital, he asked the closest nurse where he could find the newly came patient. After another round of running, he finally arrived on the Third Floor, Room 13. A doctor was at the door, waiting for anyone to finally come.

Bokuto has never felt more pain than in the moment where the doctor explained how Akaashi got into that situation.

While leaving his high school and walking around town, a few kids decided to drive a car while not being sober. Akaashi was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He car slammed into his and a few other pedestrians, but he suffered from most of the damage, as the paramedics found him stuck between a wall and the car, fighting for his life. The doctor has said that even now, he was in a very critical condition.

Bokuto broke down, begging the doctor to do anything to help Akaashi. But at this point, he had to fight for himself and keep himself alive.

Bokuto entered the room, but he couldn’t handle the sight of the broken Akaashi. In that moment, he looked so fragile. The man that never broke down, that never let anything get to him was lying on the hospital bed, every minute of his life slipping away.

Bokuto sat in the chair next to Akaashi. He was afraid to take the broken man, thinking he might suffer even more. In such a long time, Bokuto was afraid he might lose the man he loves the most.

How could anyone take away what they had? How could anyone want for them to not be alone? How can soulmates be separated yet again?

Tears were falling down Bokuto’s cheeks, only to see their end on Akaashi’s bandaged hand. He sat in silence, only letting the sound of Akaashi’s slow breathing come through his ears. That was the only sound he had to protect. That was everything that mattered in that moment.

Before he even knew it, Bokuto fell asleep. A nurse might have come during the night because when he woke up, a blanket was over him. It still wasn’t morning, as the clock on the wall showed only 4:33. He jumped on his feet, looking around for any sign that Akaashi could be awake. But the boy was still in his bed, same exact position as last night, but his breathing was a lot slower. Bokuto kneeled down, this time taking Akaashi’s hand into his own.

To Bokuto’s surprise, the boy slightly opened his eye, peeking around him. For Bokuto, it was a miracle. But for Akaashi, it was a goodbye. He couldn’t handle it anymore. His body was becoming lighter, giving in to the eternal death.

He smiled at his boyfriend, squeezing his hand with the last of his forces. “Thank you for everything. Bokuto, I love you.” Akaashi’s eyes closed again, and this time, for his final time.  
Bokuto could not stop the tears. He wished for more time with Akaashi. He wished to tell him so much more. But he had one thing left to do. He shoved his hand into his pocket and picked the little black box. He opened it, revealing the beautiful ring.

With tears fogging his vision, Bokuto put the jewelry on Akaashi’s left ring finger. His shaky hands fell down onto the bed, grabbing the bed sheets into his fists.

“I love you too. I promise to forever be by your side.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I guess now I have to live with the fact that I did this. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you like it! I am very sorry for all of the mistakes, I am still trying my best, and crying while writing isn't the best idea.


End file.
